Talk:H-165 Forward Observer Module
Untitled What would happen if you used this on a target indoors? Would the barrage just hit the roof or is Bungie going to create a more destructible environment? FatalSnipe117 20:15, June 20, 2010 (UTC) The target locator won't be available in indoor maps and that would seem to be reasonable. It would probably just impact the roof. I doubt it would blow holes through the ceiling, because if that were possible, the enemy would simply hammer your base into rubble, then waltz in, grab the flag, and stroll out. Echo-77 20:26, June 20, 2010 (UTC) i like calling this the mortar gun... it sounds awesomer (fail word) TickToXsiK 19:04, July 16, 2010 (UTC) The target locator "paints" the targeted area with a blue circle thing when it is locked on and you hear a voice that says 'acknowledged', so maybe when you are inside a building either the blue circle wont appear or maybe the voice says something like 'unable to fire' * Darb 013 03:10, August 2, 2010 (UTC) * Forge placement Can we place this in Forge on Forge World, mayhap? If so, that could add a lot of gameplay possibilities, and imagine the madness with infinite ammo turned on XD --Halofighter92 02:35, August 2, 2010 (UTC) : I'm sure you could. [[User:FatalSnipe117|'Que']] , [[User talk:FatalSnipe117|'Sera']] 02:55, August 24, 2010 (UTC) Archer I am just wondering if these rockets that rain from the sky could be Archer Missiles. I don't know the size of the Archer Missles, but it seems like the rockets that are called in from the T.L. could be Archers because almost every UNSC starship has them and they seem to be often used. (as compared to a MAC which is almost always used for dire stuations) Sorry if I confused you a little or ran on. Darb 013 02:12, August 24, 2010 (UTC) : I don't think that they're rockets. They look more like point defense guns. [[User:FatalSnipe117|'Que']] , [[User talk:FatalSnipe117|'Sera']] 02:56, August 24, 2010 (UTC) Oh wow it is an archer strike. I guess new info has came out since I last checked the Target Locator page. Darb 013 03:15, August 24, 2010 (UTC) :If they're Archer missiles, then they're tiny for devices meant to punch massive holes in warship armour. Is there a legitimate source? I think it more likely that they're tungsten rods launched from an orbiting ship or satellite, using the kinetic energy of deorbiting for force on impact. -- Specops306 Autocrat Qur'a 'Morhek 04:54, August 24, 2010 (UTC) Here is the sentence from the page "It is a compact, handheld laser pointer designed for acquiring and designating targets for small-scale orbital bombardment from an orbiting UNSC Frigate, 7 Archer Missiles are used for 1 strike." Neither of the videos mention the Frigate as a specific ship and I don't think (bad audio) that they mention the word archer. Just "orbital bombardnent". I recomend that this article needs some cleanup. Darb 013 05:03, August 24, 2010 (UTC) : It is likely that they are Archer missiles but they are seen as small for gameplay reasons, not as an actual representation of the weapon's size. Jedijam91 19:52, January 31, 2012 (UTC) Full Name Should this page be renamed to H-165 FOM? It shouldn't be just called 'Target Locator'. Also, does anybody know what 'FOM' stands for? --Mmm... Jackal Stew 14:06, September 11, 2010 (UTC) :Yes it should. The H-165 name comes from the human arsenal video on Waypoint. Anyone want to do it?--Nerfherder1428 15:10, September 11, 2010 (UTC) :I've just done it. Please give me the name of the video so I can put up a source. [[User:FatalSnipe117|'Que']] , [[User talk:FatalSnipe117|'Sera']] 15:16, September 11, 2010 (UTC) ::Could "FOM" stand for "Forward Observer Marker" or something similar? I'm pretty sure "FO" stands for "forward observer", seein gas that's current military terminology for someone who marks targets for artillery bombardment. The "M" standing for "marker" then seems reasonable. Thoughts? :: ' // ŝтŕγκęŕ' [ COM | | ] 03:12, September 16, 2010 (UTC) Not in Forge? Which of the sources is this in? Grupa 'Zamamee 15:21, September 11, 2010 (UTC) Not orbital bombardment Cat asks when they find the locator if they have any artillery in the area. Also the game says it designates targets for artillery support.Admiralmorris 03:11, September 16, 2010 (UTC) how long does it take for the the missles to hit the ground butthead4